A place in the sun
by Aurora Nightshade
Summary: Frodo/Merry slash. Frodo visits Merry in Buckland and learns something he never thought possible before...Short and fluffy. *Complete* Please r/r!


Disclaimer: Frodo, Merry, Buckland and all the rest of middle-earth originated from the ingenious brain of J.R.R. Tolkien, nothing of that wonderful world belongs to me. I just borrowed it to write this story.

Frodo/Merry slash. If you don't like, don't read. Set before the events of the novel.

A/N: After having read lots of stories on this wonderful website, I finally managed to write my own…and here it is. It's a fluffy Frodo/Merry romance, I hope you will like it. But first notice, that this is my first fanfic, and English is not my motherlanguage, so the story may contain lots of grammar, spelling and expression mistakes. I beg you to review and tell me how you liked it and if I did too many mistakes or could go on writing stories. But I won't accept any flames about this being slash! But constructive criticism is very welcome! Now, enough of my babblings, please enjoy the story!

A place in the sun

Long time had gone since Frodo left Buckland to live with his uncle Bilbo, but he always enjoyed coming back for a visit from time to time. He had still many friends there, people who had grown up with him, like his younger cousin Merry, and every time he was looking forward to see them again. People from Buckland were different from the Shire folk, more interested in adventures and rumours from other parts of middle-earth, maybe because they lived so near to the border and were familiar with strangers and the news they brought with them. People in the Shire were'nt interested at all to learn about such things, they just cared about their own matters and looked distrustful at everything unusual. That bothered Frodo, because many of them looked at Bilbo the same way and considered him to be an old crank. But Frodo loved his uncle very much and felt the same way about going out and having adventures. So he was confident every time he returned, having thankful listeners there, and he always learned something new in return. This time, however, it turned out to be something he had never expected.

He and Merry had been for a walk along the river, discussing all the news and rumours from the Shire, Buckland and elsewhere, exchanging stories of old friends and foes and how it went with themselves. But it was midsummer and the sun was burning pitiless down on them, so Merry proposed to rest at one of his favourite places, a small meadow on the river, surrounded by trees and reed. It was peaceful there, unrecognized by others, and so after a while they stopped talking, just laying in the shadow of the trees, lazily, each of them lost in his own thoughts. Frodo had the feeling he never wanted to leave this place. Suddenly, he noticed that Merry was watching him.

He looked back at him, smiling. What was going on in this guy's mind right now? Frodo would have sworn that Merry was about to hatch something again.  "What's up, my lad?" he asked, knowing well that Merry didn't like it when he called him "my lad". But Merry just grinned roguish. "Tell me, 'my lad'", he replied, "have you ever been kissed ?" Such a sudden question took Frodo unawared. What had the rascal in mind? "Of course", he answered, trying to sound more self-assured than he felt. "Really?" Merry went on asking and grinning. Obviously, he didn't believe him, Frodo detected. "What was it like?" "Erm-" was the only thing that came out of Frodos mouth. What should he say? Yes, there had been kissing, once or twice, a girl from the Shire. It had been wet and slippery and he wasn't sure that he liked it, the girl didn't seem to get what she expected, too, and so they stopped meeting. As far as he knew, she was with a boy from Michel Delving now. And he had never done it again. 

"I don't know what to tell you", he finally confessed. "It was never- hm, let me say I thought it would be…" He stopped when he looked in Merrys eyes. There was something in them he had never seen before. 

"I think you have never been _really_ kissed", he heard his friend's voice. "Oh, I see", Frodo replied, a bit angry now. "You of course know everything about it." "I do", Merry smiled amusedly. "Do you want me to show you?" "Sure", Frodo said quickly and without thinking. So he was deeply surprised, when he suddenly felt Merrys lips on his own.

All his thoughts were stiffed to ice. Hell, he had just been joking! And he had been convinced, that Merry was, too! His first impulse was to push Merry away, but then his mind seemed to take up its work again and he recognized how delicate the touch was.

Merrys lips on his felt like the soft flapping of butterfly wings, short touches, soft and gentle. Then suddenly, he began to suck at Frodo's lower lip, which made him believe that he must have swallowed hundreds of those butterflies and now they fluttered excited through his stomach. 

Frodo got no time to get familiar with this feeling, because the next moment Merry's tongue slid over his lips, then slowly into his mouth, where it began to explore every inch – the backside of his lips, his teeth, the inside of his cheeks and finally, it tipped against his own tongue playfully. Frodo couldn't stiffle a faint moan, the butterflies seemed to have spread all over his body now, hundreds of warm, prickling sensations from everywhere, and he felt it centrated in his groins. 

When Merry released him unexpectedly, he moaned again, unwilling this time. Only now he became aware of the fact that his eyes had been closed and his breath caught over the whole time. He inhaled sharply and looked at Merry. 

The younger hobbit watched him expectantly.

Frodo felt very unsure. If he was honest to himself, he had to confess that he enjoyed this. But was it right to do so? He looked in Merry's eyes and threw all his doubts overboard. 'I enjoyed this', he simply said. 'You look like you did so', Merry whispered. He smiled once again, but this time it was no boyish smile but a tender, loving one. A smile that one would give to his lover, Frodo thought. But this made him unsure again. Could it really be… And what about himself? Never before the thought had come to him that it was possible he could love a man. But was it really necessary to struggle this out now? 

Frodo decided to banish this dilemma out of his mind for the present. Not here, not at this beautiful place, not now. He leaned his head against Merry's shoulder, his friend put his arm around him and so they sat there, just enjoying themselves and waiting for the sundown.

                                                                                                             - the end-


End file.
